Horrible Reality
by BornToBeCullen7
Summary: Bella finally decides to move to Forks after her mother convinces her to leave behind Phil, her abusive stepfather. Little does her mother know what really happens to Bella when there's no one at home. Now that Bella's free, what next? AH rape and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****This is my first fanfiction story so, please, go easy on me. I only wrote one chapter so far so please review and let me know if you like it and if I should continue. Enjoy! (Hopefully)**

Mom, are you sure about this? I really hate leaving you here. I hate doing this. I won't leave you alone," my voice was muffled against my mom's neck as we embraced in the airport while people nudged us on every side, trying to get their things in order.

"Bella, don't be silly. Listen to me. You will make lots of nice friends in Forks, and I know your dad will love having you there, especially with your amazing cooking talents. And you'll be safe. He won't hurt you anymore." She whispered the last two things.

I pulled away to see tears streaming down her face and the knot in my stomach grew, "But you'll still be here. He can still hurt you. It's not too late to tell someone, you know?" I added desperately.

"Oh, Phil's fine. It's not all that bad! He just needs to see that he loves me again. But when he hurts you… I just can't take that. It's my fault and I'll make it better."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was so naïve! "Mom I can handle him! I'll take care of myself. You're the one who needs out. I never thought I'd say this, but I wish I were a boy with a totally ripped body so I could beat the shit out of him!" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

My mom laughed softly, "But you already make such a beautiful daughter," I rolled my eyes, "I'm gonna miss you so much! Take care of yourself and call me when you get to your dad's!" She called as I slowly made my way through the crowd. I blew her a kiss and turned away. Something told me this was going to be a long flight.

"Bella! Oh, I've missed you so much! Your hair is longer." My dad's voice boomed in my ear as he held me in a tight bear hug.

"I cut it since the last time I saw you," I muttered as we picked my bags up and hurried to his police cruiser in the parking lot; I was hurrying because it was raining, which didn't agree with me. The truth was I was very glad to see Charlie after the many months of quiet phone calls, while I hid in the closet, but I was stressed out worrying about my mother back in Phoenix.

During the drive from Seattle to Forks, Charlie and I sat in companionable silence besides a few questions of school and fishing. I began staring out the windows at the forest on either side of the highway. Why was everything so green?

When we arrived at Charlie's house he offered to help carry my belongings upstairs and left shortly afterwards. That's one good thing about Charlie; he doesn't hover. I took my toiletry bag into the washroom and had a shower to try to clear my mind of the many dark thoughts that accumulated during the last few months. My mother had apologized numerous times every day for Phil beating me. If she only knew what else happened when she wasn't there. I turned the water off and leaned against the tiled wall of the shower, pressing my cheek to the cold surface.

**Beginning of Flashback*****

I quickly pulled on my pajamas trying extremely hard not to trip over them in the process. Why was I cursed with the worst clumsiness on the planet? I needed to hurry and get to bed. It was already late and I had an important test in English tomorrow; if I didn't get my sleep I would have a difficult time concentrating on the questions. I grabbed my toiletry bag and ran down the hall to my bedroom and froze.

Phil looked up at me from where he was perched on my bed and after looking me over once he grinned widely. "Hello Bella. Did you have a nice shower?"

I stared at him, not really processing the words in my brain. My mother was out of town for the weekend in Seattle with some of her friends and Phil had been acting weird since she had left. I wasn't blind or stupid either. I saw what he did to her. I knew it was him the minute I saw her first bruises and I definitely knew it was him when he punched me in the nose. Mom didn't know he beat on me too and I wasn't about to let her find out.

I straightened myself up and tried to sound firm, "Why are you in my room?" It came out as a whisper.

He grinned even wider and pulled something from behind his back, but he held it at an angle so I couldn't see what it was. He slowly stood, the mattress squeaked softly, and began walking towards me. He stopped a foot from me and I stared into his eyes and it was then that it hit me. Danger. I spun swiftly in an attempt to flee but an arm went around my neck and a sharp metal object pressed against my back. When he spoke I could smell the stale beer in his breath.

"That's not being a very good girl, Bella. I guess your new daddy will just have to teach you some respect!"

And I was flung onto my bed while he unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. I scrambled to get off the bed but he crawled on top of me pinning my arms down, "This is gonna hurt, sweetheart, but if you scream, I'm gonna beat your mother so hard she won't know up from down." So I took it. I cried and I cried as he ravaged me ferociously his mouth sucking on mine and his tongue shoved into my throat. He pounded and pounded and my lungs wanted to cry out in pain but my heart swallowed the screams for my mother's sake. The cool blade of the knife sliced deep gashes into my stomach, thighs and chest but I couldn't feel them. I was too numb to feel anything. He groaned loudly and I felt his release. "That was amazing, sweetheart. I will definitely come to your room more often, but if you tell anyone, your mother is dead. Understand?" I nodded as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Good." He kissed my cheek and I flinched away. I heard him chuckle as he stood and left my room.

**End of Flashback*****

I got out of the shower, finished up and trudged back to my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out for the night. The first time Phil raped me I promised myself I would get both my mother and myself out of that house. What did I do? I abandoned my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for your reviews on the last chapter(my first ever! Yay!) This chapter contains an attempted rape, just so you know. I don't own a thing.**

I awoke to the sound of raindrops splashing the tin roof and groaned. I hate the rain.

Today was the first day of Forks High School and I was dreading it for more than one reason. Not only would I have trouble hiding my bruises in gym, but I would also have to deal with all the extra attention. As far as I'd heard, new kids were rare in Forks.

I quickly dressed in a dark blue skirt and a beige turtleneck sweater. The skirt was long enough to hide most of the scars and bruises on my legs but short enough to look nice. The sweater fit me loosely; I had lost weight since I had bought it. I wonder why.

I slipped on some blue ballet flats and grabbed an apple on my way out the door. Charlie had bought me a huge tank of a truck to which I had objected profusely. People didn't need to spend money on me, especially when I'm so plain. The rain was still thumping on the roof of the truck as I pulled into a spot at the school, keeping up its relentless attack. I ran, with my hood pulled over my hair and only tripping twice, to the main office, grateful for the warm gust of air I was met with and the friendly smile of the red-haired woman at the desk.

"Hello, sweetheart. You must be Isabella Swan, am I correct?" She asked in a warm tone as I brushed my feet on the welcome mat.

"Just Bella."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm guessing you would like your timetable and a map of the school?" When I nodded she handed me the papers and held out another slip to me, "I need you to get this signed by your teachers in every class, alright? Okay, have a wonderful first day." I smiled again and made it outside and sprinted to the building where my first class would be held.

As I had predicted, as soon as I had walked into the classroom, every eye turned to gaze at my sopping wet figure. I thought it best not to make eye contact, hanging up my rain jacket and slouched to a seat at the back of the room, finding the surface of my desk to be utterly fascinating. Whispers broke out around me, and I could hear the two girls across the aisle from me quite clearly, "Look at her. All of the guys are staring at her like she's a shiny new toy. She'll be in my boyfriend's pants by the end of the day." I sighed, wondering what she meant by that. Why would guys even take a second look at me? I'm so ordinary. I laid my head on the cold surface of my desk. This was going to be a long day.

The morning passed as slowly as expected and the classes were much like the first: boring and uncomfortable. By the time lunch came around I was ready to crawl into a hole and die. Hell, I was ready to do that as soon as I arrived.

The hallway during lunch hour was a zoo. Literally. There were large groups of girls standing in the middle of the walking area, a couple of juniors wrestling, a crowd gathering around the excitement. And a bunch of seniors from the football team tossing a football around and tackling each other. I clumsily weaved my way through the horde, trying desperately to reach the cafeteria when I was elbowed roughly in my side by one of the crazy football guys, jarring my twisted and bruised ribs and causing me to dump the entire contents of my bag on the polished floor.

Annoyed, I bent and gathered my belongings, shoving them into my bag randomly. It was then that I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a boy with spiky, blonde hair and baby blue eyes staring down at me, his football jacket catching my eye.

"You must be Isabella Swan."

I huffed irritably, "Just Bella."

"I'm so sorry for hurting you and spilling your bag. Here, let me help you." He began helping me picking up my papers and pencils.

"Thank-you." I said gratefully.

The groups of gossiping girls exited the hallway, followed shortly afterwards by the wrestling juniors and other jocks until the blonde-haired boy and I were the only ones remaining. I straightened when we finished collecting my items and thanked him once again before turning towards the cafeteria doors just to be pulled back again by a strong hand around my throbbing wrist.

"Wait a minute, Sugar. I want to introduce myself. I'm Mike Newton." He proudly announced as his eyes raked my body lingering far too long on my breasts. I knew that look and I shuddered convulsively. "You like that don't you, Sugar? How would you like to get fucked by my huge cock?"

My eyes widened one of his hands gripped my waist, the other grabbing my breast, a sick grin on his ugly face. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I looked into his now cold blue ones. Roughly, he pushed me back into the men's washroom bending to the ground to grab my hair and painfully lift me to my feet once again. I let out a piercing shriek and was rewarded with a sharp slap to my face, "Don't scream. It won't hurt, baby, I promise. I just need to be in that tight little pussy of yours."

Mike pushed me against the sinks and harshly flipped my skirt out of the way and pulled my underwear around my ankles.

"God Bella, you're so fucking sexy and your pussy is glistening." He moaned as he stroked me painfully hard. He was right, even though I hated what he was doing, my body was reacting and I felt myself get wetter and he rubbed against my clit. I was sobbing as he undid his jaens and pushed them down along with his boxers, revealing his erection. I felt disgusting and used. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

I felt Mike ram three fingers into me and I screamed, my eyes flying open as the pain hit me, "Help! Please, some one! Help me!"

I was smacked again and Mike added another finger and continued to pound his fingers into me. The pain was grating and I was still flinging my arms at him and kicking my legs, trying desperately to free myself, crying loudly.

Then, the most beautiful growl interrupted Mike's disgusting little game and I felt his fingers leave me as he was flung to the far side of the room. I fell to the floor, not feeling any blood in my legs and lay there sobbing in relief, listening to the sounds of Mike's agony as he was impaired by three boys in football jackets, one huge one and the other two with average builds.

The agonized sounds ceased and the three guys straightened and glanced at one another proudly. I moaned quietly when I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach, the feeling of disgust and filthiness returning to me, full force. The three boys spun to face me at my sound, seeming to have completely forgotten I was lying on the floor, half-naked. I observed that the large, muscled one had curly hair and was very intimidating. The other was tall and had shaggy blonde hair falling into his blue eyes. When I turned to the last one, my heart just about leapt from my ribcage. He was utterly breath taking. His disorderly, copper tresses fell across his face, framing his sharp, angular features and chiseled jaw. But what really drew me in were his eyes. They were two pools of forest green, a bottomless hole in which I could get lost.

Then they all rushed toward me at once and the spell was broken, they all began talking to each other and asking if I was alright. Of course, I wasn't, but I nodded anyway and struggled to my feet. The pain was slowly receding and I could move my legs once more. They were still chattering but grew silent as I quietly spoke, "I'm fine. Thank-you for saving me. I'm okay now."

They all shared an infuriated look and then the huge one spoke incredulously, "You aren't fine. You just had some sick motherfucker's fingers in you and it was pretty clear he wasn't going to stop there. I'm so sorry that happened. Some one should have warned you of him." They all had angry looks on their faces.

"Look, can we just forget about it? Please? Look, I'm Bella Swan. Can I get the names of my saviors?" I asked trying to change the subject. _Desperate_ to change the subject.

They looked at me dubiously and the blonde one said, "We're not letting this go. But I'm Jasper Hale."

"And I'm Emmett Cullen. The one and only." The big one announced, smiling until dimples popped up on his face.

"And I'm Edward Cullen," The beautiful one said, his eyes piercing intensely into my own, "And I will never let anyone hurt you again, Bella Swan."

**He he he. Hope you liked it.**

**Just.**

**Review.**

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter contains major swearing. If that offends you, don't read it. There's also some attempted rape. Be warned, and I own nothing.**

EPOV

The only awful thing about lunch is that it's damn hard to hide from the evil that is Lauren Mallory. You'd think turning her down countless times, hiding behind corners when she's near, and vomiting on her shoes when she asked me to the Fall Ball would've deterred her, but _nooo. _She can't take a fucking hint, no matter how obvious it is.

As I entered the cafeteria I ducked behind one of the metal trashcans and scanned the room. Hmm, no Mallory in sight. It's go time.

I revealed myself to the rest of the world and wandered over towards my table, when, right in the middle of the damn cafeteria, I felt a cold, clammy, claw-fingered hand grasp my shoulder and spin me to face them. So fucking close!

"Hey there Eddie-Bo-Beddie," She ran her sharp fingernails down my stomach and I thought I was about to upchuck then and there. " Why don't you and I take a walk on the wild side and skip this afternoon. I can think of much better things to do than attend Banner's stupid ass biology class." She tried to purr seductively but instead she just sounded like a fucking dude and I just couldn't handle that shit.

Remain calm. Don't scream and swear like an insane person. "Look, Lauren, I just-"

"He's not really interested." I was interrupted by my older brother Emmett, my fucking savior, "Besides, Eddie has to accompany Jasper and myself to the football meeting in the gym this fine rainy day."

With that said and done, him and Jasper pulled me out of the danger zone, and we exited the cafeteria at a full sprint. By the time we reached the hallway Jasper was in hysterics, his blue eyes harboring tears and his wild blonde hair falling across his face.

"Dude, you should've seen the look on your face when she touched you. It was like you were fucking stung by a killer bee or some stupid shit like that." And he demonstrated my expression at that moment and had Emmett booming with laughter. I just thought he looked constipated.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. How would you like to have Mallory's sick man hands all over you?"

"Hey." Emmett boomed indignantly, "We're spoken for, young Edison, and don't you fucking forget it." He grabbed my head and put me in a headlock. He probably didn't know it, but that shit hurt like hell.

"Don't call me Edison, Emmy." I choked out.

Jasper was laughing so hard he was choking and Emmett growled playfully at me. But his growl was drowned out with a sound that made my blood run cold, Emmett to release me, and Jasper to sober up immediately. The sound reverberated off the walls and came from the men's washroom at the end of the hall.

"Help! Please, some one! Help me!" A voice screeched and I knew right then that the sound was off because that voice that was coming from the men's washroom, was most obviously not male.

I looked over at my brother and my best friend and saw the same shock, fear and anger that was ripping through my body plastered on their horror-struck faces. Then I heard a slap. My blood boiled and my vision morphed into hazy red and my brain stopped working and my heart was pounding and I couldn't concentrate on anything except that _voice_. My feet were moving without my acknowledgment followed by the other two infuriated males behind me and when I entered the men's room, I saw exactly what I had expected and feared.

Son of a bitch Mike Newton had a petite, fragile looking girl pressed against the sinks, tears streaming thickly down her cheeks while he thrust his fingers into her roughly, grunting and moaning. That was it, and the next thing I knew Mike was on the floor at the opposite side of the room with my fist leaving dents in his face, Emmett and Jasper copying me with rage in their hearts.

How dare this fucking goddamn son of a bitch take advantage of a small, defenseless woman? That's just fucking sick and twisted and fucked up on_ sooo_ many levels and I just wanted to bash his ugly mother fucking head in. It was unacceptable. Inexcusable. And he wouldn't get away with that. No one deserves to be forced into an act of sex or raped. My friends and I didn't fucking tolerate that shit. When it looked like Newton had passed out I stood up and glared at the mess on the floor. I hope he drowns in his own goddamn blood. Jasper, Emmett and I glanced at each other proudly, happy that the jackass had gotten what he deserved. Then we heard a small sound from the floor behind us and we remembered why we were even there and I spun around so fast I thought I would create a tornado.

There lying on the floor with her underwear around her ankles was the most heart-breakingly beautiful woman I had ever imagined. Her silky, mahogany hair fell in waves around her face, ceasing somewhere near her belly button and her skin was so pale it was almost translucent. Her face had soft, feminine features and pretty little pink lips that, even though they were already swollen from her attacker's harsh assault, made me want to taste them. Then, I looked into her eyes, and mother of all that is holy were they gorgeous! Her irises were a very rich chocolate brown with flecks of gold around the pupil and green around the opposite edges, giving the illusion of a small universe, deep inside her soul. There was a dark fringe of lashes to frame the beautiful pools and her bangs fell into her eyes slightly. Her body was also amazing, a small waist and long legs with just the right amount of curves. She reminded me of an elven princess, for the fact that she seemed too ethereal to exist.

Then she spoke, and if I thought she looked perfect, her voice just added to her quality. Then, when I realized that she was trying to pass off what had just happened to her as no big deal, I became angry once more. Luckily, Emmett spoke up before I could spew out something I'd regret.

"You aren't fine. You just had some sick motherfucker's fingers in you and it was pretty clear he wasn't going to stop there. I'm so sorry that happened. Some one should have warned you of him." As usual, Emmett didn't think before reminding the girl of her awful experience, but he was right; some one should have warned her of Mike.

Newton was known around the school as "Go-to-Guy", some one you could go to for sexual pleasures without any commitment. Mike took great pride in his role as a playboy and often bragged about the fact that he had fucked every girl in senior high. Except for Alice, no way was he getting near my baby sister. And rose could take care of herself when it came to him. Actually, she could take care of herself when it came to pretty much anyone.

The beautiful goddess, still trying to pass the incident of as nothing, spoke again, rather desperately, "Look, can we just forget about it? Please? Look, I'm Bella Swan. Can I get the names of my saviors?" Ah, so she was the new addition. Bella. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

As soon as Jasper made it clear that we were, in fact, not going to completely drop the subject, he introduced himself. Emmett, of course, cracked a joke along with confiding his identity. Then _she _turned to me and as soon as her mesmorizing eyes found mine, I lost all coherent thought.

"And I'm Edward Cullen, and I will never let anyone hurt you again, Bella Swan." Everyone turned to look at me and I mentally slapped myself.

_Oh, shit._


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was really debating on whether or not to continue this story and I think I've finally found the right motivation for the following chapters. Enjoy!!!

**I gazed into his eyes and watched them turn from serious to utterly embarrassed in a matter of seconds. Obviously he either didn't mean to speak with such intensity, or he's a crazy wack-job mouthing stupid things off to random people him and his friends save from being raped in the girls lavatory. Not that I wasn't grateful, I mean God, who wants to endure something like that especially when it already happened to me in the past. And I couldn't imagine anything worse than that awful feeling of being dirty and worthless, like the dog shit on the bottom of someone's shoe. Only no one was there to save me, last time.**

"**O-Okay…", I stuttered nervously as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Saved by the bell! Literally.**

**I thanked them all once again before ducking quickly out of the washroom, grabbing my things before they were trampled, and nearly sprinting to my next class, Biology. As soon as I walked into the class I could tell that it would be my favourite one. The air was slightly warmer than other classrooms and the desks were nearly free of doodles and pencil markings. Oh yeah, living the dream.**

**I got my sheet signed by the teacher and took a seat at the very back at the only empty table. I took out a fresh notebook and began tracing a pattern on the cover with my pencil. I missed a loop in my drawing when the chair next to me was scraped back and a bruised hand dropped some books onto the table and I knew, because of that, who I would be sitting beside. I looked up into his gorgeous face and he flashed me his million-dollar smile.**

"**So we meet again, Bella," He murmured in his velvet voice. I smiled lightly at him, turning my eyes back to my scribbler, feeling very awkward with the whole situation. It was so strange that he was sitting next to me, not ten minutes after he saved me from a terrible fate. Too weird. Thankfully, Mr. Banner got the bright idea to finally get his butt in gear and start the class explaining that the people we were sitting next to were to be our lab partners throughout the year. Perfect. He then told us to separate the slides in front of us into phases of mitosis and label them accordingly.**

"**Get started," He demanded.**

**I looked at Edward briefly before glancing away when I realized **_**his **_**eyes were on **_**me.**_

"**Ladies first, partner?" He asked, smiling again, I was blinded for a moment by the sheer beauty of his smile and the way his eyes crinkled at the corners. I felt strangely like crying when his lips turned down into a frown, "Or I could start, if you wish," He stated when I didn't react, obviously wondering if I was retarded.**

"**No, I'll go ahead." I reached for the microscope, trying to hide my embarrassment by avoiding eye contact.**

**We completed the assigned task in no time, sitting and awkwardly waiting for the teacher to call the class to order. I tried to keep my eyes from cutting to him but when he would move beside me I would get a fluttering feeling in my stomach. Just knowing he was there was majorly affecting me. The pitter-patter of rain started up again and I heaved a loud sigh.**

"**You don't like the rain." Edward said from beside me.**

"**Or the snow."**

**Why did you come here, then?"**

**I was shocked for a few moments. No one had straight out asked me a question like that. It was almost as if he didn't want me to be here. Maybe he regretted saving me.**

"**It's … complicated." I spoke very softly and to the table.**

"**I think I can keep up."**

**I stared once again, surprised by his demanding, "My mother got remarried," I mumbled**

"**And you don't like him." He stated once again, his assumptions straight on. **

"**No," I spat, "No, I don't like him." Phil was a monster. The kind that hid under young girls' beds and violently took their happiness and self-confidence away from them.**

**Edward's head snapped back to me, "Why not?" Now his questions were really making me angry.**

"**None of your goddamn business, that's why not."**

**And with that, I turned back to the front of the room, trying to keep horrible memories from the past three years at bay.**

**Yay!!! I finally found time to continue my story. I know this chapter is short, but I really needed to get back into the writing mode, so I hope my future chapters are longer. Guess what? The more reviews, the longer the next chapter! Oh yeah. I went there. ; )**


End file.
